The well-known varieties of soft materials include, for example, covalent polymers, small molecule crystals or glasses, gels, and liquid crystals. There has been rising interest in supramolecular soft matter, defined here to encompass organic materials in which structural units engage in strong and often complex non-covalent interactions to generate interesting properties and functions. Structurally, these materials can be organized nanostructures (ref. 1; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) or supramolecular polymers (ref. 2; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). In a functional context, an early example is that of a supramolecular peptide nanofiber that induced rapid and selective differentiation of neural stem cells into neurons (ref. 3; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Two interesting recent examples are pulsating tubules driven by changes in temperature (ref. 4; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) and nanotubes inspired by biological systems. In cytoskeleton fibers, for example, the monomers are covalent polymers and it is their reversible non-covalent interactions into a supramolecular polymer that that assemble and disassemble reversibly due to electrostatics (ref. 5; incorporated by reference in its entirety). Supramolecular soft matter has obvious potential to create remarkable dynamic functions in cells (refs. 6,7; herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). There has been great progress on the design of supramolecular architectures in solution using monomer structure (refs. 8,9; herein incorporated by reference in their entireties), covalent templates (ref. 10; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), or catalysts (ref. 11; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).